Troubled Mind
by Darksunshine01
Summary: Something happened to Sakura years ago. Something that she cant remember. Now, after her 14th birthday, things keep happening that threaten to ruin her now happy life. Possible SakuraSasuke, also possible SasukeSakuraItachi triangle.


_Hey everyone! I decided to make a new story! If people likethis chapterand I get somereviews then I will update. If no one likes it than I wont update, but hopefully people will like it. Okay well I hope you all enjoy this story! Please read, review, and enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

She looked up, fear in the young eight year old's eyes. "P-please leave m-me alone." She barely managed to whisper. She looked up at the black eyes that were staring down at her and trembled. "Im s-sorry. Im sorry!" She half yelled the last part.

"For what?" The deep husky voice inquired in a whisper. He looked down at the young girl's green wet eyes. Tears streamed down her face and she cringed feeling the stranger's hot breath against her neck. The teenager kissed her softly on her lips before he pulled away. "If you tell anyone of this I'll have to kill you and anyone who knows."

The young girl shivered as an icy gust of wind bursted through the window. Her torn clothes did nothing to protect her from the chill of the wind. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw the person in front of her making signs with his hands.

He looked up and placed his one hand on the girls chest where her heart would be. A bright light filled with the room, along with the young girl's scream of pain. The light slowly faded and he removed his hand. He looked down at the small seal he had put on the girls chest. He nodded seeing that he had done the seal right. He looked down at the girl who was fighting to stay concious. He reached down and used his hand to brush away a lock of pink hair out of her face. 'Im sorry." He whispered. He grabbed her cold, clammy wrist and put something around it, snapping it in place.

The young girl blinked trying to stay awake. She watched as the boy jumped out the window. She sighed slightly in relief. _'He's gone.'_ The young girl finally closed her eyes as the darkness consumed her.

**6 Years Later**

"I think that will be all for today." The 35 year old woman said cutting their session short.

"That was quick." Sakura said looking up as her psycologist/friend. Sakura had known her for five years. After the incident Sakura spent a year being shuffled to different psycologists. She had insisted she didnt need one, that she was fine. Most of the psycologists just creeped her out, they seemed to think of her just as their job. When her parents had just about given up they found Kasumi. Kasumi wasnt like the other psycologists Sakura had been to. When they first ment at their first session she had talked with Sakura about clothes, training to be a ninja, and even what hair products Sakura used.They even went shopping together... without talking about anything they had talked about in their sessions. She was like Sakura's big sister.

"Well I dont think there is much else to talk about. You have come along way since then. If it were up to me you would have stopped coming here about a year ago. Your fine now. Except your parents probably wouldnt allow that." Kasumi gave a small chuckle. "They are very overprotective."

No one knew about Sakura having to go to a psycologist, not even her sensei. Only her parents and Kasumi knew, of course, the Hokage probably knew, she seemed to know almost everything about the village. Sakura didnt want anyone knowing, she didnt want everyone treating her differently. Although she had to admit these sessions helped; before, when she was younger, she had been so confused and scared.

"However, now that I think about it, I would like to mention something." Kasumi's eyes turned serious. "There is away to bring your memory from back then back... If you want. Its called hypnosis, it does work some of the time. Im not saying I recomend it, but I dont not recomend it either. Its my job to tell anyone who has lost part of their memory. It could help you remember, but you dont have to if you dont want to."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, and she unknowingly trembled. "I dont think that would be a good idea." She said slowly. "I mean my life is fine the way it is, I think we should just leave it alone. My parents said that it was probably a robber or something. They said that I was in the way, so that person beat me up." Sakura was nervously playing with the beautiful bracelet she had had for many years. Sakura looked around the room for an excuse to leave, her eyes landed on the small clock on the wall. Sakura's eyes widened. Crap! She didnt need to think of excuse, she had one... a real reason to leave. "Im late for training!" Sakura picked up her small bag she had brought. "I'll see you in a week. Bye!" Sakura turned quickly and ran out the room.

_'Great now she is avoiding me. Normaly she suggests that we should go shopping.'_ Kasumi rubbed her temples and tried to fight the head ache that was coming on.

Sakura ran through the crowed streets._ 'Great I'm late. I'm never late. Sure, Kakashi-sensei probably wont be their, but what will Sasuke and Naruto think? What if..." _Sakura's thoughts were inturrupted as she slammed into someone and flew backwards. "Ow..." Sakura winced and rubbed her side. She looked up seeing a hand in front of her. Sakura took it and once on her feet brushed herself off.

"Are you okay?"

Sakura looked up at the man, who seemed to be in his late teens, that she had ran into. _'Wow, he looks familiar, but I cant place him.' _Sakura thought frowning trying to think of where. She then looked up remembering his question.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm so sorry that I ran into you." Sakura said giving a small smile.

The man gave a small chuckle. "It's all right. Im sure you must have been in a hury." He said turning.

Sakura let out a small yelp. "I forgot! Im late for training! Im sorry again for runing into you! Bye!" Sakura took of running not noticing that the man had already disappeared. Sakura growled realizing that she would never get through this crowd. '_What the hell... It's never this crowed!'_ Inner Sakura yelled. Sakura saw a fruit stand in front of her and spang on top of it and onto the roof of a small house next to it. She took of running jumping roof top to roof top untill she got to a clear spot, where she jumped down and took off running again. _'Now that I think about it that guy kind of looked like Sasuke. No, it was probably just my imagination.'_

**Four Hours Later**

Tsunade looked up from the large stack of papers on her desk as two ANBU guys rushed into her office. "What is it now? Cant you see that I'm busy?"

"Uchiha, Itachi was spotted this morning in the village." The first ANBU guy said stepping foward.

"What! I dont have time for something like this right now!" Tsunade punched the closest thing closest to her. Which unforunately was her desk. "Damnit!" Tsunade yelled as the desk splintered and cracked in two.

"What should we do?" The ANBU guy asked.

"I want all of you guys to fan out around the village, and be alert. We cant let this get out. Sasuke mustn't know, but I want you to keep an eye on him. Just in case Itachi decides to attack him."

The ANBU guys nodded, quickly made hand signs, and disappeared.

"I seriously dont have time for this right now..." Tsunade said putting her hand on her foward.

* * *

_That was longer than I expected it to be.I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will hopefuly update soon if you all liked this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Review please!_

_Oh yes, I have a question. Do any of you know where I can post a story that doesnt belong on fanfiction?I have an idea for a story that I want to write, that I made up, but I cant post it here. Do any of you know where I can?_


End file.
